I Never Agreed To This!
by Megan Martian
Summary: What Roxanne doesn't expect to find when she wakes up one day.


**A/n: **So, just doing a bit of editing here and there until I can get over this writer's block I have for my other fanfic. Nothing major. I still don't own Megamind.

* * *

><p>The first thing Roxanne Ritchi noticed when she woke up in that late afternoon was the slight migraine pounding in her head. She groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up. "<em>nnn, god<em>, what did I _do_ last night?" her dry eyes looked around her room, or what should have been her room, as she was in a rather nice hotel room.

_Hm? _She blinked and looked down at herself. It was then that she noticed how very naked that she was. Normally she at least slept in an old tee-shirt and panties. After pulling the sheets up to cover her breasts, she rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands trying to put the pieces together.

_Ok, ok, stay calm! So you're naked in a hotel room that you don't remember getting into, this happens all the time! _She thought as panic began to crawl its way into her chest. Then something hard and sharp rubbed against her cheek. She looked at it in confusion and felt the blood drain from her face.

On her left finger, was a brightly shining ring in a white gold setting with a deep blue sapphire in the center of white diamonds.

Her heart seized up. _What- what have I done?_

She stared at it, trying to put the previous night's pieces together until she felt movement to her left and heard a slight moan.

Her eyes widened to saucers. Whoever she was _with_ was still here with her! The moaning and shifting continued while she gave herself a quick pat down of her lower areas. She wasn't bruised nor had any defensive injuries, meaning that she _may not_ have been forced into this situation… She… may have even been a willing participant. _Or! Oooorr, I may not even have been conscious for the whole thing! _She tried to rationalize. She ran her fingers through her short brown hair, _OH NO!_

Gulping the fear down, her eyes darted to the lump in the sheets next to her. Taking deep breaths she narrowed her eyes, _Whoever this is, is going to pay! Nobody takes advantage of… _Timidly, throat suddenly gone dry, she pulled back the covers and her heart stopped in her chest. "_me?_" it was a squeak.

There, laying on his side with his back to her was the blue skinned villain with the oversized head infamously known was, Megamind: Incredibly naked, snoozing genius and master of all types of awkward situations.

She muffled a shriek as he sleepily nuzzled the pillow, "Mmm." He yawned and sighed, a soft smile forming.

_He did it! He actually did it! He-he drugged me and-and-and had his alien way with me! Oh god! And-_ Her eyes shot to the ring on her finger, _No… he… couldn't—wouldn't!… could he?_ _Did he?_ With trembling fingers she lightly touched his surprisingly warm shoulder and pulled him to lie on his back, receiving another soft moan from him. He moved his left hand out from under his pillow and that's when she saw it. The glint of white gold- a mate to hers.

She squeaked again as he sleepily reached for her with his right hand, "mmrr-nanne…" She pulled back from his touch.

It was then he cracked open a brilliant green eye at her and stretched, smiling, "Ah, Morning… you _voo-lop-toous_ vixen, you." He added with a smirk. He reached for her again but raised his eyebrows when he watched her shrink away, "What? Something wrong?"

"You—you!" She stammered, her voice trembling.

Yawning, Megamind raised himself on his elbows and looked down at his bare blue chest and stomach, the rest being covered by the blankets. Opening his arms wide for her he announced, "Yes, it is _I_. The blue god of all things awesome that is _shecks_!" He shook his head, an evil chuckle emitting, "'Course I am citing you word for word, seductress." He bit his lip as he looked back up to her, "Listen, before we proceed, I have to tell you- my _soul_ is willing but my stomach is _empty_! How about we get breakfast and _then_ continue where we left off last night?"

She gasped at the thought before shooting him a scathing glare, "How about you tell me what we did last night?"

He blinked while an uncertain smile splayed across his lips, "Uh, what? Don't tell me… you don't remember." He feigned hurt and pouted, "Why—Roxanne! Do you mean the _blinding passion_ that we shared wasn't memorable?"

_Apparently not._ Was her thought filled response, "Megamind..."

Another smirk formed, "Alright, if you insist, I suppose I have enough energy for a quick reminder—"

"_Megamind! Just tell me—what did we do?_" She was near hysterical at this point.

Cackling wickedly this time and stroking his neatly trimmed goatee, "Hmm…_Yes…_ I suppose enough poundings on the headboard _could_ cause temporary amnesia, but you kept screaming at me to continue and I was _more_ than happy to oblige—"

"Megamind— just! _Tell me!_ What the hell happened last night?" she nearly shrieked. Her blue eyes flicked around for any useable weapon; lamp, rotary phone, clock… so many options… so little to cause the most damage.

He just blinked in confusion and sat up all the way, causing the woman to flinch away, "You mean you really don't remember?"

She shook her head.

His green eyes widened, "Nothing at all?"and darted down and to the side, "Oh. Well…"

Again, she shook her head, biting her lip, already knowing the answer and hating it.

With an uncertain smirk he held up his left hand and wiggled the finger with the matching white-gold band, "We got _mari-ade_."

He ducked just in time to dodge the lamp before it smashed into the wall, "AAGH! _Roxanne!_"

"_GET OUT_!" She shrieked, "You've gone _too far_ Megamind!"

Naked, he dove past the foot of the bed and peeked back up before the phone flew over him, making him duck again, "Too far in what? We got _mari-ade_ last night! I thought that was what newlyweds do!" He shook his fist at the ceiling, "Minion! You _lied _to me!"

"YOU DID SOMETHING TO ME TO MAKE ME MARRY YOU! YOU—YOU—_FIEND_!" There goes the clock.

"I may be an evil genius but that's beside the point!" Megamind scrambled for the black trousers he had worn the previous night. He rolled just in time to dodge the flying nightstand within the room's hallway. It whizzed by before he again peeked past the corner to see a bereft Roxanne in a tangle of sheets looking for more things to hurl at him. He took this moment,

"I am very confused! Is this something hoomahn women do after coitus?"

"GET OUT!" she screamed again.

And before he knew it he was outside their suite's door. Naked. With nothing but his balled up trousers he used to hide his blue manhood. He grinned at the stunned three generation family reunion that happened to be watching from across the hall.

Chuckling slightly and smiling, he jerked a thumb to the door behind him,

"Someone didn't R.S.V.P."

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Well, by popular demand, I am continuing this! So keep your eyes peeled and gimmeh your reviews! XD


End file.
